


武庙日常

by lanyoo



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: （一）弯钩BY: 绿漪





	武庙日常

武庙的秩序一直是谜一样的存在。

每到祭祀正日，圣人姜太公端坐主位，十哲以亚圣为首分坐两侧，六十四将列阵堂中，旌旗招展，盔甲鲜明，军容严整，军威烈烈。那阵仗，甩隔壁文庙十条街。

可若在平时……

文庙虽然容易吵起来，但是他们生前大多只是隔空打嘴仗。何况圣贤祖师在上，若有裁定，大家还是要乖乖听训的。

武庙就不同了，生前多的是国仇家恨不共戴天。而且历代良将有的和柔退让有的性烈如火，有的通晓兵法有的大字都不识……情况十分复杂。若是打起来，圣人年事已高，亚圣体弱多病——

“今日白起与李牧相约斗阵，请了诸葛武侯裁判。以子房看来，这二人胜负若何呀？”

“平白猜来无趣，太公不如许个好彩头？”

“哈哈哈好，子房想要什么尽管说。”

——都是幻觉！他们两个不仅不去拉架，而且看热闹不嫌事大，巴不得打起来呢。

圣人的心也是偏的，如同众所周知文宣王钟爱颜回，武成王对张良也往往有求必应。

至于原因嘛……曾经在一个风和日丽的午后，黄石公紧紧握着姜太公的手激动不已：“老友啊，你托我给你的兵书找个传人，我可算找着了！这娃娃论才略、胆识、计谋、担当、气度、容貌就连身段儿都是第一流的，包你满意，可就有一点——你介意收女徒弟吗？”后来见到真人，果然才略、胆识、计谋、担当、气度、容貌就连……呸！这个老顽石，当石头当久了连男女都分不清了！害自己误会。。。

不管怎样，今天的张良又如往常一般轻易得到了他想要的：一日之内不论太公钓出什么都归他处置。

当一条肥硕的金色鲤鱼被钓出水面时，圣人的内心是震惊的。卸下鱼后定睛一看更震惊了：“谁掰弯了我的吊钩？！”

童子回答：“上次您受文王之邀去渭水垂钓，临走收拾行李时武王路过，说直钩可怎么钓鱼，就给您掰成这样了。”

傻孩子，太公心想，我钓鱼做什么，我钓的是你父王啊。

第二钩下去有点沉，太公使劲儿提起来，嗯，终于明白子房为什么要立这么个赌约了。

要说圣人不愧是圣人，当年直钩钓文王，如今弯钩钓上来老刘家三位企图手拉手经由小池塘潜入武庙的皇帝——大汉的太祖高皇帝、世宗孝武皇帝以及季汉的昭烈皇帝正低眉顺眼、浑身湿透地低头站成一排。

说话算数，太公端坐在他钓鱼的小板凳上不出声。张良开口道：“三位陛下来此有何贵干？”

若是别的庙宇，想进去递个拜帖也就光明正大进去了，偏偏武庙从评选人物开始，就是大门朝南开，皇帝莫进来。久而久之，这种对皇帝的不友好气氛根深蒂固，虽然没有明文规定，但多年以来也从来没有皇帝涉足这里。所以他们三个才这么鬼鬼祟祟。

在另外两人的疯狂暗示下，太祖高皇帝上前一步，勇敢的顶着自家留侯问询的目光，深吸一口气嘤嘤嘤道：“玄德说要给他家丞相煮鱼汤，阿彘想叫他家阿青回家吃饭，我只是陪他们过来顺便看看故人……”

另外两位惊呆了，祖宗，您能摸着您的良心再说一遍吗，我们三个到底是谁陪谁过来的？

还有，就算是胡诹，您能给个体面点儿的理由吗？

武庙不同于文庙，这里很多人都有自己的祠堂庙宇。两位圣人常年在此，十哲中另外九人按月轮值，无意外不得缺席；六十四将也分九组轮值，来不来比较随意——比如作为江神的周瑜，遇到水患时节肯定是不来的；又比如财神关羽，两位圣人都表示关将军太忙了平时不用来，只要按时送钱来就可以了——这也是文庙的人常觉得武庙秩序散乱的重要原因。

张良心里清楚的很，武侯常年在巴蜀，长平侯则居于茂陵，这两位都是本月初刚过来轮值的，总共还没呆上几天。他也不点破，只答道：“今日曹丞相、周太尉不在，韩、彭二位将军倒是都在前厅，陛下可自去相见。”

刘邦满脸委屈，一步三回头地蹭了出去。

“孝武皇帝来的不巧，”张良接着道：“卫将军、霍将军与李牧、蒙恬两位将军午后出发去往长城各关隘查看防御布置了。”

“那我先回去了……”孝武皇帝头顶一个“孝”字乖顺的很，不该多话绝不多话。

“武庙近来马匹紧缺，因此他们四人带走了三匹马，就不知哪两位共乘一骑。”

“……”这还用想吗，小霍不趁机和他舅舅挤一块儿除非太阳打西面出来！刘彻磨着牙问：“他们今夜宿在何处？”

“这倒不曾提起。”

孝武皇帝正色道：“战将岂可无马！茂陵明日便送来良马千匹、汗血宝马二十匹，再送金千斤、钱十万以资军用，留侯切莫推辞。”

太公捻须微笑，心中将自家爱徒狠狠夸赞了一番。

“多谢孝武皇帝！”张良一揖道；“虽然不曾提起，但李将军早间一场争斗甚是乏累不便速行，若要天黑前赶到，又要便于此后沿途查访，依良看来，最有可能便是玉门关。”

孝武皇帝连连道谢匆忙告辞，一阵风似的走了。

张良目送他离开，转身将刚钓上来的金色鲤鱼提起来塞到刘备怀里：“快去吧。”

昭烈皇帝被鲤鱼甩了一脸水：“去哪里？”

“你不是来给孔明烧鱼汤的？”

“我我我，不不不，是是是……” 昭烈皇帝张口结舌：“真的可以吗？”

要说昭烈皇帝经历了多少大风大浪，烧鱼汤这样的小事何必紧张，这其中有个缘故：他想给自家丞相烧鱼汤，不论在昭烈庙、武侯祠哪怕是剑门关的姜维祠都不要紧，唯独武庙不行。皆因刚到地府时的幼年期诸葛丞相曾跟随留侯辟谷了一段时间，以至于到现在每年来武庙轮值时见到张良还是会习惯性地辟谷。

至于为什么刚到地府时的诸葛丞相会处于幼年期，又为何要跟随留侯辟谷，那就是下一个故事啦。  
（本篇完）

武庙历代祭祀人物有变化，这里采用唐朝1.0版：圣人、十哲（包括亚圣）、六十四将。


End file.
